Quand les deux espoirs se rencontrent
by NanamiHades
Summary: Hace tiempo, justo antes de que se crearan las murallas, la humanidad estaba siendo extinguida por esos humanoides gigantes, a quienes denominamos "Titanes". Un día los seres humanos estaban siendo acorralados por estos seres enormes, perdiendo las últimas esperanzas que tenían viendo su futuro más probable en las fauces de los Titanes, entonces… en el cielo… un milagro apareció.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Hace tiempo, justo antes de que se crearan las murallas, la humanidad estaba siendo extinguida por esos humanoides gigantes, a quienes denominamos " _Titanes_ ". Un día los seres humanos estaban siendo acorralados por estos seres enormes, perdiendo las últimas esperanzas que tenían viendo su futuro más probable en las fauces de los Titanes, entonces… en el cielo… un milagro apareció… un milagro para la humanidad.

Era una musa o tal vez un ángel, con el cabello largo azabache y con puntas blancas; piel de nieve, con la apariencia de una muñeca de marfil; delgada y estrecha cintura; cuando ésta peleaba era en los aires para estar a la par de los gigantes, utilizando dos alas: una negra de noche a la izquierda, y otra blanca de nieve a la derecha; y por último… sus ojos, dos grandes zafiros azules, capaces de dar calidez hasta el más devastado corazón.

Ella con un simple arco derrotó a los titanes que amenazaban a los humanos (aunque no todos), pero… para dar paz… solo un poco de paz a la humanidad… tuvo que ser sacrificada, dominando a 3 titanes de más de 50 metros, la gran musa y los titanes fueron cristalizados.

Los gigantes fueron convertidos en tres murallas – hoy en día conocidas como las murallas Sina, Rose y María-, y ella fue envuelta en una gran joya durmiendo para siempre. Siendo exhibida en el palacio real colocada en el techo.

Ella sabía que muchas personas quedarían desoladas por su muerte, así que opto por borrar las memorias a la mayor parte de población, menos a los nobles encargados y a los comandantes; teniendo la obligación de contar su historia como un secreto de la nación a sus herederos al puesto.

Les dio a la familia real un poder único que con el paso del tiempo se lo llevo la codicia; a la familia más fuerte les dio otro poder jurando siempre serle fiel, grande su sorpresa que gracias a su lealtad casi llegan a la extinción.

Se dice que una parte de la muchacha no quería morir, esto se aboga por dos apariciones después de su muerte, la primera pasó después de 100 años de la cristalización, en la _Ciudad subterránea,_ ayudando a un hombre joven de unos 20 años con un niño pequeño de apenas 6 años de edad, se comenta que ella lo crio y lo entrenó junto al hombre, pero después desapareció y se desvanecieron como el humo los recuerdos del niño, unos años después el hombre dejo al niño a su suerte.

La segunda vez fue un poco más de 5 años después de su desaparición, se cuenta que ayudaba a una pareja – un doctor y un ama de casa- con su hijo recién nacido, la muchacha aparte ayudaba al médico con sus pacientes haciendo medicinas que incluso el doctor desconocía y que eran muy efectivas, pero volvió a desaparecer de la nada después del quinto año del niño, haciendo lo mismo que la vez pasada, borrando su presencia de los recuerdos del niño.

Se creyó que finalmente había tenido el descanso eterno… hasta el día de hoy.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sombras Misteriosas

CAPITULO 1: SOMBRAS MISTERIOSAS

El Sol resplandeciente, las nubes blancas puras, el aire puro, el paisaje sin los molestos rascacielos de una ciudad o el ruido inmenso que genera la maquinaria de la época después de 500 años.

Un grupo se encontraba caminando tranquilos por el prado verde y de flores sin alterar, la muchacha azabache contando diversas cosas que solo sucedían en su época, mientras sus compañeros de viaje iban escuchando.

\- Entonces señorita Kagome, ¿dice que esos artefactos llamados " _carros"_ son capaces de llevar a las personas a sus destinos y recorren grandes distancias?

\- Si monje Miroku, hay de diversas formas, colores y por supuesto de diversas marcas

\- Oh, y oye Kagome ¿Y de qué se alimentan?

\- Oh, no Sango, no se alimentan, se recargan con gasolina

\- ¿Y cuál es la mejor?

\- Mmm, ahí no te podría decirte Shipo cada uno de los carros tiene algo que lo hace especial

\- ¿Especial? ¿de qué manera?

\- Mmm, ya sea el modelo, la capacidad de personas o la velocidad y la resistencia, entre otras cosas

\- Bah, lo más seguro es que aguanten ni un simple golpe

\- Obviamente Inuyasha si les das un gran golpe acaban destruidos

\- Jump, ya se los dije…

Sin embargo mientras Inuyasha discutía con los demás, Kagome empezó a tener un leve dolor en la cabeza, y como si fuera una visión vio las sombras de un hombre y un niño corriendo hacia ella y llamándole como " _Kaysa"_ o también _"Niké"_.

\- Kagome, Kagome- poco a poco fue recuperando el oído, aunque se encontraba algo desconcertada.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- ¡¿Dónde están?!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Un hombre y un niño que se dirigían hacia acá!… acaso… ¿acaso no los vieron?

Todos sus compañeros trataron de buscarlos, pero sin ningún éxito

\- ¿Kagome, estas segura de que los viste?

\- ¡Si Inuyasha!, yo misma los vi incluso los escuche

\- ¿Y qué decían señorita Kagome?

\- Estaban como llamándome… gritándome _Kaysa o Nike_ no sé muy bien, pero se dirigían hacia mi

\- Kagome ¿Segura?

\- Si Sango

\- ¿Usted que piensa su excelencia?

\- No pudo haber sido un demonio, porque hubiéramos sentido su presencia

\- Pero tampoco un humano, porque los hubiera olido

\- Si incluso Kirara está tranquila, Kagome tal vez sea el cansancio, te aseguro que una vez que llegues a tu época esas visiones desaparecerán

\- Ahh, ok Sango, pero estoy muy segura

El grupo se dirigía hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, la muchacha se sentía desconcentrada y andaba muy pensativa, seguía y seguía pensando que esas sombras le eran conocidas.

Ya en el atardecer fue que llegaron al pueblo de la anciana Kaede, la señora les había dado de comer un guiso de verduras, al terminar acompañaron a la muchacha al pozo.

\- Muy bien chicos, nos vemos en siete días

\- Bah, en ese tiempo pudimos de haber buscado al tramposo de Naraku

\- Inuyasha, tu sabes que la señorita Kagome tiene que seguir con sus estudios

\- Si, Inuyasha no seas egoísta

\- ¡AHHH! ¡VEN AQUÍ NIÑO METICHE! - terminando de decir esto Inuyasha trataba de capturar a Shipo para poder golpearlo

\- Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

\- Jeje, bueno Kagome nos vemos

\- Señorita cuídese

\- Ustedes también Sango, Monje Miroku, nos vemos

Al terminar de decir eso Kagome saltó al pozo siendo llevada a su época, todo es diferente el aire contaminado y el desesperante ruido que solo una ciudad como Tokio puede poseer. Ella sale del cobertizo y nuevamente tiene un dolor de cabeza, escucha una melodía hermosa, que transmite paz y calidez; varias voces alabándola diciendo esos dos nombres juntos ¡Viva la gran Kaysa Niké! ¡VIVA! Nagai idaina Kaysa naikiraibu! Raibu! ES LEBE DER GROßE KAYSA NIKE! LIVE! VIVE LE GRAND KAYSA NIKE! LIVE! LONG LIVE THE GREAT KAYSA NIKE! LIVE!, ella pudo identificar los idiomas: español, japonés, alemán, francés y por último inglés. Por alguna extraña razón ella los podía entender, se sorprendió con el español, el alemán y el francés ya que estos nunca los hablo en su vida. Luego silencio… un gran silencio que le causo temor, ni siquiera escucho el ruido de los carros y el que producían los árboles a causa del viento.

De repente, los fragmentos de la perla empezaron a brillar, por alguna extraña razón le pareció ver que la perla se completaba y se acercaron a ella metiéndose en su cuerpo, al hacer esto le causó un inmenso dolor y dio un gran grito, entonces una gran luz plateada apareció saliendo la sombra de una mujer.

\- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Kagome con una voz medio cortada, sin embargo con unos ojos que no se inmutaban ante la presencia de ese ser.

\- ¿Esa es vuestra única pregunta?- su voz era melodiosa

\- Ja, ni siquiera… tengo demasiadas para ti- lo dijo con un aire altanero

\- Parece que se te pego lo altanero de ese híbrido- haciendo la mueca de una sonrisa, luego suspiró- bueno vos ya lo debes de saber

\- ¿Eh? Un momento, eres la que estaban adulando hace un momento- la sombra hizo un movimiento de aceptación- entonces eres Kaysa Niké

\- Lamentablemente si- dijo con un deje de tristeza y luego suspiró

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Aparte… ¿Qué le hiciste a la perla de Shikon?

\- Fue reconstruida, la parte que tenía ese hibrido impuro cuyo nombre es Naraku, los que tenía vuestro amigo hombre lobo y al que mantenía con vida al niño cazador se juntó con los fragmentos que poseías, para formar una sola y para protegerla de nuevo fue introducida en vuestro cuerpo donde nadie más que vos la podrás sacar

\- Pero si el fragmento de Kohaku… ¡AHH! ¡¿Lo mataste?!

\- No, el niño fue trasladado a la cabaña de la anciana y se regresaron sus recuerdos junto a su vida

\- Gracias a dios- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho

\- Solo te pido una cosa

Kagome suspiró

\- ¿Qué deseas?

\- Mi deseo es que ayudes a mi gente

\- ¿Tu gente? ¿Eres alguna clase de deidad o de Reyna?

\- Algo así, jeje- su risa fue muy suave- en estos momentos una de mis protecciones fue violada y seres igual de malignos que vuestros demonios invaden sus vidas, asesinan y se comen a los humanos sin detenerse

\- Pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí… incluso solo seré un estorbo ni siquiera se pelear, solamente con el arco pero mi puntería no es tan acertada

\- Tendrás todas mis habilidades, sumadas las tuyas y las que le brinde la perla a su guardián

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Porque vos sois…- la mujer fue saliendo, Kagome quedó impactada- porque vos sois mi reencarnación

En ese momento, la visión le es borrosa y solo una voz conocida escuchó

\- Hermana, hermana- Kagome va abriendo los ojos poco a poco, por un instante creyó haber visto a un niño castaño, piel simulando la canela y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, en aquel momento parpadeo repetidas veces para que al final se le aclarara la vista y vio a su hermano menor preocupado.

\- ¿Sota?- un leve dolor en la cabeza- ¡AUCH! ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

\- Afuera del cobertizo del pozo, te encontré desmayada ¿hermana estas bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo- solo … es el cansancio

\- Ok, vamos a la casa mamá está esperándote

\- Jejeje, ok

La chica junto a su hermano fue a su casa, ahí su madre y su abuelo corrieron a su encuentro dándole un gran abrazo y la bienvenida.

\- Abuelo, una pregunta

\- Si hija

\- ¿Sabes quién fue Kaysa Niké?

\- Mmm… Niké me suena… este… es una diosa pero no de aquí

\- ¿Entonces de dónde?

\- Bueno si mi memoria no falla y ya sabes que nunca lo hace Niké es la diosa griega de la victoria, pero el primero no se

\- Es un nombre hija

\- ¿Un nombre mamá?

\- Es un nombre nórdico que significa " _pura"_ , de hecho ese iba ser tu nombre pero tu padre decidió algo más japonés

\- ¿Y de todo esto de dónde lo sacas Kagome?

\- Bueno es que en uno de mis viajes con los chicos pasamos cerca de un mercado, y pues escuche a un hombre que decía que una tela de seda fue usada por esa mujer

\- Ohh, bueno como sea, ahora vamos a dormir

Todos se fueron a su habitación, y Kagome se acostó en su cama, siendo llevada a los brazos de Morfeo; volvió a ver la mujer dentro de su sueño, ahora sin luces, ni temores o dolores, así pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos, tal como lo dijo era su misma cara, solo un poco más madura; su piel y su complexión también se diferenciaba, la mujer era más blanca, delgada y fina; su cabello era más largo, azabache como el de ella, pero las puntas eran blancas, y sus ojos, mientras que los de ella era café chocolate, los de la mujer eran dos zafiros azules, en uno sentía estar en el mar y en el otro volar en el cielo.

\- Muy bien ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Necesito que descanses en vuestra casa y vayas con vuestra familia diciéndoles que te iras por un largo tiempo

\- ¿Eh?... pero…

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, ayúdalos! – terminando de decirle eso, se arrodilló en frente de Kagome

\- Está bien, pero levántese- no le gustaba que la gente se arrodillaba y más si era por ella- ¿En cuántos días parto?

\- ¡Merci ma chère fille! Descansa y recopila las cosas que vayas a usar, también puedes llevarte cosas que te hagan sentir cómoda y lleva recuerdos

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Créeme los necesitarás, en tres días vos saltarás al pozo como si fueras a la época de vuestros amigos, al llegar estarás fuera de mis murallas para que entrenes sin interrupción

\- ¿Quieres decir que me lanzarás a dar pelea así no más?

\- No tanto así, como repito entrenarás sin interrupción, te mandaré cerca de cinco años después de la violación de la tercera muralla, el pozo y la segunda pared estarán algo cerca, pero no te confíes serán días para que puedas llegar a pie y si ellos salen será más corto, serán horas, te entrenaré personalmente para que logres dominar mis poderes, perfecciones los tuyos y los que te otorgue la perla, solo habrá algo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Recuerdas como te trataron los pueblerinos de Kaede cuando llegaste la primera vez a esa época- Kagome asintió- pues será lo mismo o tal vez peor, solo te pido que aguantes, ahh y una cosa más, nunca digas que eres mi reencarnación

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te tacharan de loca, si de por si encontrar a alguien vivo fuera de las murallas es raro, imagínate diciendo que eres la reencarnación de alguien que según nunca existió

\- ¿Por qué para ellos no existes? ¡Si me pides que los salve y ellos no te recuerdan!

\- Ma chère fille, pasaron muchas cosas que les tuve que borrar la memoria, bueno ma chère fille nos vemos

Abriendo sus ojos vio los primeros rayos del Sol entrar por su ventana y con una sonrisa dijo:

\- Nos vemos Kaysa Niké

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 _Bueno el idioma que más habla Kaysa es el francés, lo que le dice a Kagome es "GRACIAS MI QUERIDA NIÑA" O SOLAMENTE "MI QUERIDA NIÑA"_

 _Como se cree que las murallas están en Europa puso lo idiomas que más se reconocen el alemán, el francés, el inglés y el español, junto al japonés por los asiáticos_

Espero y les haya gustado

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 2

_"Si no hubiésemos tenido avaricia o codicia la humanidad hubiera perecido hace siglos, la sociedad solo la tacha porque unas escrituras religiosas la pusieron como pecado"._

 _Kaysa Nike_

Durante los tres días que tuvo Kagome de descanso, hizo dos grandes mochilas, la típica mochila amarrilla en donde metió grandes cantidades de sopas instantáneas, litros de agua, casa para acampar y una gran cantidad de cerrillos para las fogatas, junto una olla de hierro, platos y vasos desechables, utensilios de cocina, libros tanto de su escuela como para gozo personal, aparte de meter objetos de higiene personal.

\- Hija parece que estarás afuera una buena temporada- entro su madre a su habitación, lo que provocó que la chica diera un salto de espanto

\- ¡AH! ¡Mamá! no me espantes de esa forma

\- Jajaja, hija la semana pasada fui a una tienda de ropa, vi esta y pensé "mi hija se verá maravillosa en ellas" y entonces las compré

\- Oh mamá no te hubieras molestado

\- Y también te compré un traje que seguro te gustará

\- Mamá, muchas gracias

\- No hay de que, hija solo te pido una cosa

\- ¿Sí?

\- Aunque estés en esa época continúa bailando

\- Pero madre será muy difícil

\- Hija solo te pido eso, por eso lo compre

La señora le paso dos bolsas de diferentes tiendas, en la primera había una remera blanca, junto a unas botas negras y un pantalón de mezclilla.

\- ¡Madre esto me servirá de maravilla!

\- Hija, todavía no has abierto la otra

En la otra bolsa había un hermoso traje para danza árabe, en su totalidad era negro, el top y las transparencias de la falda eran negras, pero tenía toques rosas y platas, jugando entre sí.

\- Oh madre... pero si es hermoso, no creo poder llevarlo en mis viajes, se vaya a romper

\- Mi niña - dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Kagome- llévatela siento que te ayudará a desahogarte

\- Madre...

\- Shh...- interrumpió a Kagome- desde que te fuiste he notado que llegas estresada y solo quiero que con esto puedas relajarte, aunque sea un poco

\- Está bien madre -suspiró- Que buena que la otra no está tan llena

\- Y has más espacio, tu abuelo quiere darte más cosas

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Bueno nos vemos abajo

Su madre salió de su habitación, y empezó a escuchar una suave risa

\- Kaysa ¿de qué te ríes?

\- De que tu madre sabe que estarás demasiado lejos

\- Esa mujer siempre ha sido así

\- Me recuerda un poco a la mía

\- ¿Eh, acaso tenías familia?

\- Pues claro mujer, sigo teniendo algo humano en mi interior

\- Lo siento es que pensaba que siempre fuiste solitaria, aparte... ahora que me doy cuenta tu forma de hablar es diferente

\- ¿Quieres que hable como "una princesa de sociedad, en donde vos tenéis que hablar como gata estreñida"? - lo dijo conforme al estereotipo de las mujeres pertenecientes de la realeza, poniendo su voz en unos tonos más agudos

\- Jajajaja, no así estas bien, es más fácil hablar contigo, solo que tu acento es algo raro

\- Mmm, debe ser porque mi madre venía del nuevo continente

\- Nuevo continente... te refieres al continente americano

\- SIP- hizo una mueca de sonrisa- Mi familia era todo un revoltijo de castas, la familia de mi madre venía de la mezcla de dos razas

\- ¿Razas?, ja ni que fuéramos perros

\- Jaja, así era, bueno mi madre era la combinación del linaje latino junto el inglés, y luego mi padre, parte francés con japonés y alemán

\- Ah, por eso hablas todos esos idiomas

\- Si, pero según recuerdo la raza latina desapareció y de la oriental solo queda un sobreviviente

\- Mmm ¿por qué sucedió eso?

\- No lo sé, como dije pasaron muchas cosas

\- Entonces a nosotros nos llaman "orientales"

\- Sí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Kags- dijo en forma de cariño- cuando lleguemos te explicaré todo

\- Ok- suspiró

\- Bueno... ¿ya tienes todo lo que vayas a necesitar?

\- Solo me faltan unos discos y un reproductor

\- Cierto, que tu madre quiere que continúes bailando

\- Si por eso lo hago

\- No te preocupes, veremos en qué tiempos puedes bailar y tal vez te sirva

\- ¿El baile? Dudo mucho que me sirva, pero bueno

\- Oye Kags, ¿cuándo lleguemos ahí crees mostrarme tu forma de bailar?

\- Jaja tienes suerte de que sea la mejor de la clase, es más también te cantaré

\- ¡¿SABES CANTAR EN ESE IDIOMA?!

\- Algunas, jeje, pero se cantar sobre todo japonesas

\- Oh bueno eso es más que obvio, según recuerdo tienes que bajar con tu abuelo

\- ¡CIERTO!

\- Vamos yo también quiero ver lo que te vaya a regalar

Ambas bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el patio cerca del árbol milenario

\- Abuelo, aquí estoy

\- Kagome - hizo más pequeños sus ojos, tratando de buscar algo- oye hija, ¿no sientes la presencia de un ente?

\- ¿Un ente? - volteó a ver simuladamente a Kaysa- No puede ser abuelo, estamos en el Japón actual, dudo mucho que todavía existen eso seres

\- Si... pero desde hace días siento que hay algo en la casa

\- ¿Cómo crees?

\- Bueno, ya sabré después, hija te quiero entregar el traje de tu tatara abuela- terminando de decir eso le entrega a la muchacha una caja de madera con algo de polvo

\- Pero si es... un traje de sacerdotisa _{como el de Kikyo}_ \- pensó

\- Si hija, y estas eran sus armas - le entregó a Kagome una Katana pulida, con el Samegawa dorado y el ito segao Wrap negro; también le dio un abanico que al igual que la Katana era negro con blanco, sin embargo, al interior de este tenía unas cuchillas pulidas; y, por último, un arco negro que medía casi lo de ella, aparte de más de una docena de flechas

\- Abuelo esto es... hermoso- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- no creo poder...

\- Hija, todo solo se estaba llenando de polvo en el almacén y se que tu podrás usarlos en tu búsqueda, pídeles a tus amigos que te enseñen

\- Gracias abuelo

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo

\- Vamos hija la cena ya debe de estar servida

\- Si

Toda la familia de Kagome estaban en un momento feliz, ella los disfrutaba ya que sabe que no los volverá a ver en un tiempo prolongado. Al final, todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos.

\- Vaya Kags, tu familia te ama y tu abuelo es muy sensible, y yo pensando que no tenía poderes

\- Si, a mí también me sorprendió

\- Y vaya los regalos que te dio

\- ¿Crees poder enseñarme a usarlos?

\- Ma jolie fille, por supuesto que sí, en esos tiempos yo era la mejor guerrera, aunque prefiero el arco

\- Jajaja yo también

\- Vamos ma jolie fille es hora de dormir

Cerrando los ojos, Kagome cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó a primera hora, se bañó y desayunó para el día, y finalmente el momento llegó.

\- Hermana me saludas al Orejas de perro

\- Jaja, si Sota

\- Hija te cuidas y prométeme que seguirás practicando

\- Lo haré mamá

\- Kagome cuando vuelvas enséñame lo que puedas hacer con esas joyas

\- Si abuelo

\- Bueno adiós familia

\- Adiós Kagome- dijeron todos en conjunto

Para entonces Kagome ya había saltado en el pozo, y vio la diferencia, en lugar de los típicos rayos morados y rosas, estos eran azules, blancos y negros.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Porque vamos a otro tiempo y a distinta dimensión, es más, ya hemos llegado

\- Jump, tal vez metí muchas cosas

\- Jajaja ¿Quieres ayuda?

\- ¿Puedes?

En ese instante Kagome sintió que era levantada y arrojada al otro lado

\- ¡Oye más cuidado!

\- Jajaja lo siento

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Kags estás en mi territorio, aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que mi energía está conectada en todo el lugar

\- ¿Cómo me enseñarás a controlarla? Y también quiero que me expliques ya todo

\- Primero has un campamento, te sugiero un lugar alto, luego en tu sueño te mostraré todo

\- Está bien, o mira ese árbol se ve resistente

\- SIP

\- Oye que cosas hacía tu madre... Este ves que era latina... ¿De dónde era?

\- Mmm, de acuerdo con la información que obtuve de tu mundo, la cultura más parecida es la mexicana

\- ¿México? O el que está debajo de Estados Unidos

\- Ese mero

\- Pero me pregunto, ¿de dónde conseguiste eso?

\- Pues como sabrás al ser un ente no tengo cuerpo físico - Kagome asintió- me metía en el televisor que hay en casa y de ahí me dirigía a diversos puntos, mi madre no me hablaba demasiado de su origen, así me dediqué a investigarlo y la verdad me quedé maravillada

\- ¿Pero cómo? Que puede haber ahí si no se compara a Estados Unidos

\- ¿Tú crees? Si tan solo vieras lo que descubrí, los paisajes naturales, las culturas, su historia, todo fue increíble, lástima que la mayoría de su gente no quisiera a ir a más, no tienen avaricia

\- ¿Avaricia? Pero eso es malo

\- ¿Qué es malo? ¿Qué es bueno? Kags, tú piensas que la avaricia es mala, pero debes de saber que también es necesaria, si tan solo hombres como Newton, Einstein, y demás científicos que dejaron su huella en tu mundo no la tuvieran créeme no estarían como lo están en este momento, yo mejor que nadie lo vi Kags, incluso aquí, si no hubiésemos tenido avaricia o codicia la humanidad hubiera perecido hace siglos, la sociedad solo la tacha porque unas escrituras religiosas la pusieron como pecado, pero entonces el sexo es un pecado, es el pecado de lujuria; los celos, el pecado de la envidia; el querer algo solo para nosotros, el egoísmo; si quieres descansar, es tachado con el pecado de la pereza; la venganza, el pecado de la ira; el único que tal vez pase sea la gula, entiende nadie quiere morir por atragantarse con comida, solo hay que poner límites, para no dañar tu integridad y la de las demás personas.

Kagome solo calló, reflexionando lo que había dicho Kaysa. En cierto modo tenía razón, pensó en sus amigos y hasta ella misma.

\- Kaysa -suspiró- tienes razón, aunque parezcas ahora una niña, eres sabia

\- Pues estúpida mi sabiduría idiota

Ambas rieron, eso fue la primera risa que tiene juntas como amigas. La noche finalmente había caído, y Kagome en lo más alto de un árbol y escondida de los seres que dice Kaysa se quedó dormida. Pero su sueño no era suave, sino recorría las memorias de Kaysa.

 ** _ **Sueño**_** ** **(para ponerle más ambiente, les sugiero que pongan la canción que está en la portada)****

 ** _ **Año 700**_**

 _El cielo era gris, había sangre en todos lados, miembros desfigurados con marcas de haber sido mordidos, los gritos de la gente que pedía ayuda, y una niña pequeña corría junto a una mujer similar, la mujer era morena clara, con cabello azabache y ojos azules, era delgada, con una cintura estrecha, un escote pronunciado y una cadera grande, la niña en cambio era más blanca, igual que la mujer, tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos azules. Las dos corrían despavoridas._

\- _¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Mamá? - repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras corrían a un lugar que se supone que era seguro._

 _Entonces... de la nada...apareció un monstruo humanoide, de casi de 8 metros de altura, con intenciones de agarrar a las muchachas, pero estas fueron más rápidas y se escondieron en una casa que estaba cerca y en ruinas._

\- _Madre, ¿qué vamos a hacer?_

\- _Escúchame Kaysa, olvida tu apellido, solo eres Kaysa ahora, distraeré a ese Titan y tú irás hacía el castillo norte, esas bestias no soportan ese clima, solo no voltees atrás._

\- _Pero mamá, ¿y tú? - la niña estaba llorando, aunque no quería ya sabía el posible futuro de su madre._

\- _Nokone, prométeme algo, pasa lo que pase no regresarás - la madre fue interrumpida por un ruido, se le llenó el rostro de gruesas lágrimas- n-no me buscarás y seguirás tu vida_

\- ¡ _Nonantli, no quiero! - lloraba_

\- _Kaysa debes de prometerme, sabes que una promesa se cumple si o si- regañó- ahora corre y no voltees, y por favor vive tu vida con orgullo_

 _En ese momento, el monstruo levanta la estructura como si no pesará nada._

\- _¡KAYSA CORRE! ¡CORRE Y NO VUELVAS!_

 _La niña corre lo que nunca en su vida hizo._

\- _¡HEY! ¡TÚ ENJENDRO! ¡MI NIÑA NADIE LA TOCA! -diciendo esto la madre lanzó piedras al Titán, para que solo se concentrara en el bocado más cercano. Al ver que había captado su atención se echo a la carrera hacia al sur, con un Titán pisándole los talones, lo que no contó fue había otro Titán más pequeño cerca, terminando acorralada por estos._

\- _¡SOLTADME ESTÚPIDOS! ¡SOLTAD...! - solo un ruido se escuchó, la mujer fue separada de la parte inferior de su cuerpo siendo esta devorada por el titán pequeño, pero la otra parte fue tragada por el más alto, divirtiéndose en separar los brazos de la mujer y después fue engullida por este._

 _A lo lejos solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador, negando la muerte de su progenitora._

 ** **FIN DEL SUEÑO PARTE 1****


	4. Chapter 3

Año 845

Cada vez que se cambiaba de comandante, el anterior le tenía que contar una historia curiosa al sucesor, repitiéndose esto por más de un siglo.

Hoy le toco al capitán Erwin Smith, luego de que fuera elegido el futuro comandante, el antiguo, Keith Shadis, lo llevo al castillo real, en donde él verá con sus propios ojos la leyenda que se encuentra escondida como secreto de la nación.

\- Señor Shadis, ¿por qué me trajo aquí?

\- Erwin... para ser comandante tienes que escuchar una historia que no es contada a las demás personas

\- ¿Por qué señor?

\- Porque sería un caos- en ese momento, el carro paró en la entrada del palacio- Ahora Erwin sígueme

Recorrían los lujosos pasillos, las alfombras pulcras y finas de color rojo, las paredes blancas y enormes ventanales dando una vista espectacular. Al llegar a una gran puerta de caoba, tocaron y fueron abiertas de par en par; En ella se encontraba el "Rey" con una mirada pérdida en el techo, al igual que los pasillos, la cámara era elegante y digna de un Rey, pero esta tenía algo singular. Si veías el techo, notarías que tenía un gran diamante de cristal, y dentro de este, se hallaba el cuerpo de una joven hermosa, con tez blanca, sus cabellos eran azabaches con las puntas blancas y estaban esparcidos por todo el cristal, cubierta con un vestido negro y con blanco, utilizados por las mujeres de la realeza.

\- Es hermosa, ¿no lo cree? - dijo el Rey

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Erwin

\- La verdadera salvadora

Erwin solo se le quedo mirando al monarca con un rostro de duda.

\- Veras joven, hace tiempo la humanidad al no tener murallas que la proteja, la monarquía dio la orden de que diversos niños huérfanos fueran sometidos a varios experimentos para encontrar una esperanza, y todos los niños participantes morían en menos de un mes, pero excepto una, su nombre era Kaysa... la Gran Kaysa Niké, la leyenda dice que ella con sus nuevos poderes hizo creer al resto de la población que era una enviada de los cielos, un milagro para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué poderes tenía? - interrumpió Erwin

\- De hecho, uno era volar por los cielos con enormes alas, una blanca a la derecha y otra negra a la izquierda

\- El escudo - dijo Erwin mirando el escudo de la Tropa de Exploración

\- De hecho, ella dio la idea de crear esa tropa, con su carisma e inocencia llamó a grandes grupos de humanos para formarlo -dio un largo suspiro- como decía joven, con estas alas ella alcanzaba a los Titanes y los mataba con otro de sus poderes, flechas mágicas- dijo formando con sus manos la posición de un arquero

\- ¿Flechas? Con eso no mata a los titanes su majestad

\- No eran cualquier flecha, la leyenda dice que utilizaba la energía de nuestro planeta y las hacía, pero un gran poder te lleva a un desgaste físico, y Kaysa sabía que no nos protegería para siempre, entonces con sus poderes mando a manipular a 3 grandes titanes y hacerlos murallas, y ella al tener que usar grandes cantidades de energía fue sumergida en un sueño eterno, haciendo que la mayoría de las personas la olvidaran para siempre

\- Entonces esa es la verdad de las murallas... apuesto que tenía muchos pretendientes por la hermosa que era

\- Sí, mi señor padre me decía que lo más hermoso de la muchacha era sus ojos, azul zafiro, siempre me decía que estaba seguro de que la chica reencarnaría y nos daría la libertad, pero hasta ahora no ha dado señales de vida

\- Señor, y ¿por qué me cuenta esto?

\- Porque fue uno de sus últimos mandatos, ahora futuro comandante espero grandes hazañas suyas

\- Sí señor- dijo poniendo la mano derecha en el corazón y la otra en su espalda

Seis meses después

Todos los nobles, los tres comandantes de las distintas tropas y el Rey, se encontraban discutiendo sobre la violación de la Muralla Sina.

\- ¡NO SE SUPONE QUE ESA MUJER NOS PROTEJE! - dijo un noble con enojo

\- ¡SI! ¡LA LEYENDA DICE QUE SU PODER MAGESTUOSO SIEMPRE NOS PROTEGERÍA! - afirmó otro

\- ¡TONTERIAS! - agregó un tercero

\- Si son tonterías, como quieren que una fina dama nos proteja para siempre- dijo el comandante de las Tropas Estacionarias, Dot Pixis.

\- ¡PERO NUESTRA SEGURIDAD! - dijo el primer noble

\- Se preocupan más por su seguridad que la demás gente- afirmó Erwin

\- ¡TÚ MEJOR CALLA...- pero fue interrumpido por un sonido proveniente del techo

La mayoría que estaban en la cámara miraron hacia el techo y vieron que el cristal se estaba agrietando, siguiendo progresivamente, extendiéndose la grieta hasta finalmente romperse.

Todos esperaban que la joven cayera de formar brusca, pero no, bajaba calmadamente girando en su eje, y justamente cuando estuvo en frente de los comandantes abrió los ojos, mostrando a dos grandes zafiros, sin embargo, igual que el cristal, una grieta apareció en su rostro, y poco a poco fue rompiéndose hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en nada más que simple polvo.

\- ¿Eso qué fue? - preguntó el comandante de las Tropas de la Policía Militar, Nile Dok.

\- Una señal- afirmó el Rey

Cinco años después

Una muchacha azabache se encontraba matando a cualquier titán que se apareciera frente de ella, pensando sobre el portal que uno a los dos mundos.

\- Kaysa, ¿crees que el pozo vuelva a funcionar?

\- Si Kags, la perla lo pidió así

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

\- Mmm, cerca de 2 meses, pero me has sorprendido Kags

\- Jajaja ¿por?

\- Porque ya sabes pelear con todas las armas que te regaló tu abuelo, aparte de que también sabes pelear a puño y moverte con bastante flexibilidad, agilidad y velocidad

\- Bueno tuve una gran tutora

\- Jajaja pues claro mujer, yo soy la mejor, pero también fueron sus clases anteriores de baile, eso te ayudo en la flexibilidad y agilidad, y quisiera preguntarte algo

\- Si dime

\- ¿Por qué es que empezaste a bailar y cantar?

\- Por unos primos lejanos, de hecho, te llevarías de maravilla con ellos, provienen de América Latina

\- ¿América Latina?

\- Para ser más precisa de México

\- Jump, la que decía que no era la gran cosa y que nunca había escuchado el español

\- De hecho, a pesar de ser de allá, nunca los he escuche hablar su lengua nativa o hablar de su país

\- ¿Cuántos son?

\- Son 3, dos hombres de 20 y una mujer de 15

\- Tiene tu edad

\- Si, pero es igual que tú

\- Nooo mija, nadie es igual a mua

\- Jajaja si igualitas

\- Bueno, pero bailas y cantas de maravilla

\- Huu, si vieras a mis primos te enamoras de su danza y si oyeras a mi prima quedarías encantada

\- Los estimas demasiado

\- Si, son de parte paterna... y cuando mi padre murió, los conocí y de verdad fueron una gran ayuda para mí en ese entonces

De pronto, sintieron que un gran número de titanes se reunían junto a humanos.

\- ¿Sentiste eso Kaysa?

\- Si... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Dices que no debo nombrarte, ¿cierto?

\- Si

\- Entonces... observa el show- finalizando con una sonrisa

Cerca del lugar

Dos jóvenes cadetes se encontraban huyendo de tres titanes de 9 metros.

\- Armin, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

\- No lo sé Jean, estamos muy lejos de la formación

Entonces de la nada aparece un titán anormal, agarrando los cables del equipo de tercera dimensión de ellos, causando que el par fuera estampado en el piso, con algunas fracturas, pero vivos. Ambos estaban temblando, de pronto cuatro luces rosas aparecieron y se clavaron en los Titanes, ellos empezaron a temblar o a chillar y poco a poco fueron reducidos a ceniza.

Los cadetes dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen y de ahí apareció una chica azabache, blanca y con ojos café chocolate. Para ellos fue su heroína, quedando hipnotizados por esos ojos, mientras la chica se acercaba tambaleándose de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?

Les habló, pero ellos no entendieron el idioma.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Armin, que fue el primero en salir de la hipnosis

\- OH, así que es inglés- la chica cerró un momento los ojos para volverlos a abrir y mostrando una gentil sonrisa- Les había preguntado si se encontraban bien

\- Oh...este... ¿sí? - dijo Armin

\- Mmm, bueno señorita mi compañero y yo nos.…- empezó Jean, sin embargo, fue interrumpido ya que la muchacha se había desmayado en sus brazos, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

\- Debe de estar cansada, será mejor llevarla con los demás, ya me he ubicado ¿Crees poder cargar con ella Jean?

\- ¡SII! ¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!

\- Oh, mira estas deben ser sus cosas - señaló a dos grandes mochilas- tu lleva a la chica y yo sus mochilas

\- ¡OK!

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue una gran cantidad de cadáveres en las carretas y cerca de ellas se hallaba una joven pelinegra con un muchacho castaño acostado en una de las carretas, quisieron preguntar su estado, pero alguien los había distraído

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí Jean?

\- Mmm- dijo haciendo una sonrisa soberbia- a una fina chica que cayó en mis brazos

\- Jeje no es cierto Connie, fue alguien que encontramos en el bosque perdida

\- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Armin! Hubieras dejado que una linda chica se había interesado en mí

\- Cadete Kirstein, cadete Alert ¿Qué dicen que encontraron?

\- ¡CAPITAN LEVI!- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos y haciendo el saludo militar, dejando a la chica en los brazos de Connie.

\- Tks, llévenla con la cuatro ojos y quiero un informe

\- ¡SI SEÑOR!

Acataron la orden de inmediato, y la llevaron junto al capitán Zoe.

\- ¡HUAU! ¿Quién es la princesa?

\- No lo sabemos capitán Hange- respondió Armin- la hemos encontrado junto a estos sacos me parece- le extendió las mochilas

\- ¡AHH! Tal vez sea el titán femenino

\- Lo dudo mucho

Entonces la chica empieza a mover su cuerpo y Hange se acerca a su rostro, en el momento en que abrió los ojos, dio un gran grito que se escuchó por kilómetros y Hange por inercia también lo hizo.

\- Lentes con mierda, ¿qué coño haces?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Mis cosas?- decía la extraña chica angustiada

\- ¿Eh? Oye tranquila no pasa nada cariño- decía Hange para tratar de calmarla

\- ¿Eh?- la chica para en seco para dirigir su mirada hacia la otra- ¡Cierto!- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- Ustedes hablan en inglés

\- Oye mocosa ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- Mmm, lo siento me espanté por tu rostro jeje- dijo la joven con una linda voz

\- Oh no lo siento fue mi culpa- respondió Hange- Ah, Armin, Jean pueden ir por Erwin

\- ¡SI!

\- Ah, ustedes muchas gracias, de seguro me trajeron aquí- dijo haciendo una reverencia y juntando sus manos para después darles una sonrisa, provocando un notable sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

\- Ah no fue nada- dijeron a la par y negando con las manos

\- Oigan ustedes dos mocosos, la cuatro ojos les dio un orden

\- ¡AH! ¡SII!- y después se fueron

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Hange

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome Higurashi- haciendo otra reverencia para después juntar las manos- ¿y ustedes?

\- Yo Hange Zoe, y el enano gruñón Levi

\- ¿Y qué hace afuera de las murallas, señorita Kagome?- dijo un hombre apareciendo de repente, con un rostro impasible, pero que por dentro era una gran sorpresa por la joven

\- ¿Murallas? Pero ¿Qué murallas?

\- ¿Qué mierdas dices mocosa?- dijo Levi

\- ¿Eh? Pero si yo no vi...- pero su mirada se dirigió hacia una persona tendida en el suelo y está por inercia fue hacia ella, quedando de frente.

\- Es muy joven, y está muerto- susurró, después puso su mano derecha en la frente del chico y de esta salió luces verdes

\- ¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?- dijo Levi que se colocaba a su lado, para posteriormente poner una cara de sorpresa, que solo duro unos segundos.

El chico que estaba tendido empezó a toser de la nada, y abrió los ojos despacio, de pronto comenzó a dar gritos, pero Kagome puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del chico para hacer que volteara hacia ella, y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo asombrada Hange

\- Solo... le devolví la vida- dijo Kagome de la forma más normal que sorprendió a todos.

\- No digas tonterías mocosas, si este tipo estaba muerto

\- Señor le debo de decir que me está cansando su forma de hablarme

\- Mo-co-sa- y esto desató la furia de Kagome

\- Haber maldito enano me vuelves hablar así y te juró que no volverás a pensar en hijos en un futuro

\- Señorita Higurashi- interrumpió Erwin que también estaba impresionado- antes de que atente con la vida del capitán Levi, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

\- Suelta

\- Nos presta su poder, a cambio de su seguridad para el regreso de la Muralla Sina

\- Quiera mi seguridad dentro y fuera de esa Muralla- dijo para nada amable Kagome, agarrando de la ropa a Erwin.

\- Jaja usted tiene carácter, hecho- extendió su mano a Kagome y está la agarró

\- Le sugiero que ponga todos los cuerpos formando un círculo, dese prisa después de cierto tiempo será imposible traerlos de vuelta- soltando a Erwin y alejándose del grupo, para después ponerse unos audífonos.

\- Nunca en mi puta vida te vi de ese modo cejotas

\- Calla Levi... nadie me había hecho eso - suspiro de alivio- vamos a ponernos en marcha

Erwin hizo lo que le había dicho Kagome, junto a todos los cuerpos en círculos, luego le dijo a Armin que fuera a por la chica.

\- Disculpe...este señorita- dijo Armin acercándose a Kagome y notando unos objetos extraños en las orejas de esta

\- Mmm, a Armin ¿cierto?- Armin asintió en respuesta, pero mantenía los ojos en esas cosas raras.

\- Ahh, nunca los habías visto- agarró el izquierdo y se lo paso al joven- mira póntelo en el oído, como yo- le dijo moviendo el rostro para que el chico lo viera, este empezó a escuchar música proveniente de eso, quedando asombrado- se llaman "audífonos" sirven para escuchar música

\- ¿Y por qué los está usando en este momento señorita?

\- Para distraerme y escuchar la canción que voy a usar

El chico mostró un rostro de confusión

\- Jaja- rio leve Kagome- verás luego, ahora vamos

Los chicos llegaron al círculo, Erwin tenía la intención de acercarse, pero unos ojos enojados le advirtieron que no lo hiciera. Kagome se situó en medio, puso sus manos un su pecho, pero empezar a cantar con una voz melodiosa.

Niña, cuando yo muera  
no llores sobre mi tumba,  
canta sones alegres mamá,  
cántame la sandunga.

Kagome dio un suspiro, alejo el pie izquierdo de su cuerpo, para después dar una vuelta en su propio eje y agacharse, abrió los ojos que ya no eran chocolate, sino verde esmeralda y en el centro dorado, y comenzó a cantar.

Niña, cuando yo muera  
no llores sobre mi tumba,  
canta sones alegres mamá,  
cántame la sandunga.

No me llores, no, no me llores, no,  
porque si lloras yo peno,  
en cambio si tú me cantas  
yo siempre vivo, yo nunca muero.

Todos empezaron a escuchar guitarras que acompañaban a la chica, nadie podía quitar su vista de ella.

Lucero de la mañana,  
el rey de todos los sones,  
canta a Martiniana: ¡Ay, mamá!,  
que alegre los corazones.

Lucero de la mañana,  
el rey de todos los sones,  
canta a Martiniana: ¡Ay, mamá!,  
que alegre los corazones.

Kagome levantaba los brazos para después bajarlos conforme el ritmo de la música, después los estiraba de un lado para el dando vueltas conforme la circunferencia del círculo.

Si quieres que no te olvide,  
si quieres que te recuerde,  
canta sones alegres, mamá,  
música que no muere.

Repitió las estrofas, después se arrodilló, y empezaron, de todos los cuerpos que estaban en el piso, empezaron a escuchar como tosían para después gritar o llorar, y terminar la canción.

Nota del autor

Gracias por leerla, espero sus comentarios


End file.
